


Scarlet and Vanilla

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Milking, Modern AU, Sub James, Thomas gets to watch James writhe over a mattress, frontal massage, i'm stuck on porn again, light bondage (rope kink), oh and lots of nice smelling lube, that's the plot, these tags are all out of order i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: In honor of their new mattress James lets Thomas tie him to it and gives him a massage that can only lead to dirty, filthy things.





	Scarlet and Vanilla

James tested the give of the soft scarlet-red rope around his wrists. They were pulled taunt but he could bend his arms slightly if he wished. He was naked, lying on his back on their brand-new mattress. A christening was in order, they had decided.

Standing beside him Thomas was rubbing a generous amount of oil over his hands. It smelled like vanilla. James licked his lips and wiggled over the mattress. It attracted the attention of the blond.

“You’re so amazing,” Thomas muttered, sweeping his eyes up and down James’s nude form.

“I’m also impatient,” James replied with a grin.

“Well then, let’s get to it,” said Thomas. He turned so that he faced James and kissed him first, a long and slow mingling of lips. James sighed happily into it, his lips and tongue dancing over Thomas’s. Thomas ran his hands slowly over James’s shapely pecs, making wide circles. Then his right hand smoothed its way down his chest and stomach and to his soft cock that rested on his hip. He fisted it lightly, pulling his hand up over its length and back down again.

James pursed his lips together and bucked a little. Thomas stood up straight and looked down at him, biting his bottom lip and watching him as though he were the world’s finest chocolate to be devoured.

“I love when you look at me like that,” James told him.

“Mmm,” was all Thomas said. His slickened hand left a wet, vanilla-scented trail over James’s pecs. He rubbed his fingertips over each of James’s nipples so they were tight peaks, massaging them as well. James sighed and closed his eyes. Thomas’s hand never stopped moving and never sped up. The hand touching his cock alternated, pulling slowly on his shaft and then rubbing over his balls, then his fingers would just barely brush over his length; it almost tickled it was so light.

James opened his eyes and could tell they were growing heavy. Thomas followed his own hand as it massaged down James’s right thigh, all the way down his leg to his ankle and back up again. He removed it just long enough to squeeze out more oil over James’s midsection. It was cool on his skin, which grew hot everywhere Thomas’s palm touched.

“How is that?” Thomas asked.

“Incredible,” hummed James.

“God I love touching you like this,” said Thomas. He bent his fingers so that his nails scraped over James’s stomach, up over his sternum and his chest and back down again. At the same time he started to pull quicker over James’s shaft, twisting his fist and letting all his fingers come up to roll over the end of his slickened cock.

James could feel himself growing stiff under his lover’s ministrations. He raised his head to watch. Thomas repeated the motions. His nails felt amazing as they penetrated through the oil now coating much of James’s skin. He flattened his hand back out as he rubbed over James’s armpit, moving all the way up his stretched out arm and back down again.

“Fuck, your body is so good,” Thomas practically crooned out. James saw his eyes were heavy with his lust. He lifted his head again and saw the front of his pants were also heavy.

“Mmm, you’re getting hard for me,” said James.

Thomas bit back a grin, his hands never stopping. He massaged over James’s left pec muscle, pinching his nipple and making James hiss. Then that hand joined the other at his cock, moving under his balls and teasing at his rim.

“Oh yes please,” James pleaded, bending his legs up to give Thomas access. Thomas inserted a wet finger inside him, slowly pulling in and out while he twisted his hand over James’s cock, which was now rock-hard and beginning to throb pleasantly.

“Like this?” Thomas whispered.

James nodded, throwing his head back on the mattress and trying to push himself down over Thomas’s finger.

“You make me want to touch myself so bad,” said Thomas in a husky voice that went straight to James’s cock. He watched eagerly as Thomas withdrew the hand over his cock and fumbled at the button and zipper to his pants. He wiggled his other finger inside James, the tips of his fingers brushing over his cleft.

James watched as Thomas’s hand disappeared in his pants and under his briefs. He pulled his cock out and started to stroke himself.

James hummed at the sight of it.

Thomas moved his free hand over James’s hips, rubbing slow circles over his thick thighs and squeezing at the meat there. James bucked up so Thomas could squeeze his ass.

“Careful,” warned James. “You might make me beg for something other than a massage.”

Thomas managed a smile, though he looked half-wrecked, his cheeks beginning to color. James could feel the heat coming off his own face. Thomas moved to stand right beside his head as he pulled over his cock. He turned James’s face towards him and held him like that. Not that James felt forced in the least; he was loving every second of it. He stared, unable to see anything other than Thomas’s pushed-down pants and his hand working over himself.

“I want you to taste my cock,” he said and James couldn’t hold back the whimper in his throat. He realized his throat was dry; he’d hardly swallowed. He swallowed now, eyeing Thomas’s erection.

“Yes,” he said.

Still holding his face down Thomas put a knee up on the edge of the bed. James opened his mouth and Thomas pushed himself in. James closed his eyes and savored the warm hardness that suddenly filled him. His tongue pushed over Thomas’s slit and Thomas let out a weak ‘ohh!’

“That’s it,” he said, very gently fucking into James’s mouth. His palm pressed down over the side of James’s face, holding him in place. James moved his jaw, adjusting as Thomas moved inside him, wiggling his tongue over his head when Thomas pulled almost completely out. Then Thomas did pull out, leaving James’s mouth with an audible sucking sound. A strain of spit stretched from James’s lip to his cock.

“Oh fuck,” Thomas stuttered, then managed a breathy laugh. “You’re too good at that.”

James echoed his laugh, rather full of himself at the moment. Thomas re-lathered his hands with the scented oil—another whiff of vanilla filled his nostrils—and then went back to giving his undivided attention to James’s cock. He used both hands this time. He massaged over James’s balls and jerked him, until James heard himself moaning and whimpering.

“I’m so hard,” he panted out, biting into his lip until it hurt. His cock was red and the veins were bulging. Thomas jerked over him even faster, his fist becoming a blur of motion.

“Oh! Fuck!” James cried out. He writhed over the bed, his wrists straining at their restraints. Every tiny motion of Thomas’s fist felt magnified as his balls grew impossibly tight and his cock began to ache even more.

“Do you want to come for me?” Thomas asked him in a low voice. James whined.

“Yes, fuck yes!”

He could hear the fap of his balls as Thomas’s hand jostled them; he could hear the sound of the slick as Thomas’s hand milked and milked him. James looked at Thomas and their eyes met. Thomas’s brow was furrowed in concentration, his lips parted.

“Oh god,” groaned James between his teeth. “Don’t stop. I’m so close!”

He bucked up and down, fucking himself into the fist that gripped him tightly. Then Thomas was bending over him, licking and lapping over his cockhead like a dog for water. He kissed it, hand still jerking furiously. James panted helplessly. A wave of heat engulfed him suddenly.

“That’s it, show me how much you like it,” Thomas said. “Let me see.”

With a final groan James suddenly froze as Thomas ripped his orgasm from him. Then he let out a loud moan, his cock pulsing. He lifted his head and watched as thick ropes of come shot out. Thomas muttered out sweet curses. He jerked him still, tongue lashing out to catch the milky substance as it landed over his fist and on his lips.

James threw his head back and savored the ending, his breathing gradually coming down. Then Thomas’s hand left him completely. James opened his eyes and looked at him. Thomas bent over him and they kissed slowly, gently.

James pulled back and licked his lips.

“That was incredible,” he hummed out.

“It was,” agreed Thomas.

James had nearly forgotten about Thomas’s own erection. There it still was, thick and bobbing out of his pants.

“Untie me,” said James. “Let me make you come.”

Thomas quickly untied him and though James still felt languid and satiated from his release he was quickly up and helping Thomas to take off his clothes. He pushed him backwards over the edge of the bed. Thomas spread his legs and James poured oil over his fingers, wasting little time in working Thomas’s hole open.

“Oh fuck yes,” Thomas hissed out as James teased his cock and pressed his fingers in deep. He still felt so worked up he wanted Thomas to come quickly. He fucked hard inside him, reveling in the tight, hot velvet that wrapped and contracted around his fingers as he rubbed against Thomas’s spot.

Thomas arched off the mattress like a cat and James knew he was teetering on the edge. He dipped his head down and spread Thomas’s hole with his thumbs, eager and starving for him. He fucked his tongue inside Thomas, scraping his top teeth over the edge of his hole and that did it.

Thomas squeezed James’s hair as he came. James laved his tongue over his cock, pulling his fist over it until Thomas was spent.

At last they collapsed on the bed together.

“I want to tie you up next time,” said James. “You looked like you were having so much fun.”

But to his surprise Thomas shook his head. “Not a chance! You’re right, it was far too enjoyable watching you writhe so helplessly.”

“That’s not fair!” protested James.

“Fine. I get to tie you next time, and then you can tie me twice.”

James smiled.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, the inspiration from this came straight from p0rny porn and apparently I have a new kink now? I wrote a blint fanfic similar to this ages ago, but I've wanted to do a Flinthamilton version for just as long. Maybe a sequel to this? We'll see!


End file.
